Shikamaru Week 2019 FR
by GruviaFt
Summary: Recueil de fanfiction concentrées sur Shikamaru pour la Shikamaru Week 2019. Tous les thèmes et détails de l'événement dans le premier chapitre ! (ShikaTemaDai)
1. New year

Hello tout le monde !

Et bienvenue dans ce premier jour du Shikamaru Week !

En effet, si vous êtes comme moi et que vous traînez souvent sur Tumblr, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de l'événement qui se déroulera pendant une semaine : La Shikamaru Week.

Il y a pour chaque jour de cette semaine deux thèmes que vous pouvez choisir, ou non (vous pouvez faire un mix des thèmes proposées par exemple) et les thèmes sont les suivants :

Jour 1 : New Year / Winter

Jour 2 : Growth / Resolution

Jour 3 : Quotes / Tradition

Jour 4 : Tears / Proposal

Jour 5 : Father / Son

Jour 6 : Bonds / Light

Jour 7 : Free Day

Vous pouvez proposez ce que vous voulez pour ces thèmes (fanfiction, fan art, ect...)

Pour plus d'informations sur le projet, je vous conseille d'aller voir le Tumblr de **ShikamaruBase.** (on ne peut pas mettre de lien sur ce site mais c'est assez facile à trouver). Elle partage plusieurs fanart et fanfictions durant toutes la durée de l'événement, n'hésitez pas suivre tout ça si vous êtes comme moi intéressé à la fanbase !

Pour ma part, j'essaierais de vous proposer tout les jours une fiction, plus ou moins longue selon l'inspiration, en fonction des thèmes.

(J'annonce par avance que je déménage cette semaine, donc ça va pas être facile, mais au moins, j'aurais essayé !)

Malheureusement je n'ai personne pour me corriger donc désolé d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que vous pourrez trouver, mais je fais au mieux !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Jour 1 : New Year / Winter (Nouvel An / Hiver)**

La fête battait son plein dans la résidence des Uzumaki. En effet, pour la première fois, Naruto avait insisté auprès de sa femme, Hinata, pour organiser une soirée de nouvel an dans leurs demeures. Ce qu'Hinata avait accepter à condition qu'elle puisse également inviter ses amis.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en cette nuit du 31 Décembre la maison avait accueilli toute la promotion de Naruto, y compris leurs conjoints, à savoir Temari qui sortait enfin avec Shikamaru et Karui qui était avec Chôji.

C'est au milieu de cette foule que Shikamaru pris encore plus conscience le fait d'avoir vieilli.

Si avant les soirées organisées par Naruto se faisait entre hommes autour d'un jeu de carte, désormais ils étaient avec leurs copines, voir leurs femmes pour certains, notamment Naruto, à tous parler du passé et avec de l'alcool coulant à flots.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que tu dois te retenir. » dit Temari à Shikamaru.

« Comment ça ? »

« Hé bien je sais que à chaque fois que tu fais une soirée avec Naruto tu bois, mais depuis le début de la soirée, je ne t'ai pas vu toucher à une goutte d'alcool… »

Shikamaru grimaça aux souvenirs douloureux de leurs soirées, surtout des lendemains difficiles agrémentés des reproches de Temari…

« Je sais bien, mais quand je bois en vérité c'est surtout à cause de Kiba. A chaque fois il lance un jeu à boire pour savoir qui tiendra le plus longtemps et je suis toujours embarqué dedans, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Ce n'est pas plus mal, mais fait comme si je n'étais pas là, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te retiennes à cause de moi. Et puis tant que je n'ai pas à ramener ton cadavre ivre à la maison… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne boirais pas beaucoup ce soir. Et comment je pourrais faire comme si tu n'étais pas là avec une si jolie personne dans la même pièce que moi ? »

« Et tu me dis ça alors que tu n'as pas bu, toi qui es si réservé en publ- »

« Temari ! » Ino, venue de nulle part, attrapa le bras de la jeune femme devant Shikamaru. « Viens avec moi, il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Et de quoi donc ? » demanda Shikamaru abasourdi de cette interruption soudaine.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Discutions entre filles ! Allez viens Temari, Sakura nous attend ! » Et elle quitta la pièce en tirant Temari, laissant derrière elle un effluve d'alcool.

« Elle est toujours comme ça quand elle boit… » Murmura-t-il à lui-même. Désormais sans compagnie, il alla rejoindre Saï dans le même cas au comptoir du bar.

« Alors, on dirait bien qu'Ino t'a abandonné ? »

Il soupira en réponse.

« Elle est toujours comme ça après avoir bu. Elle parle fort, emmène les filles de la soirée pour parler entre elles de choses dont je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais en contraire l'existence… » Il bu une gorgée de son verre. « Tant qu'on est au bar, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Quelque chose de pas trop fort dans ce cas-là, j'ai promis à Temari que j'allais- »

Il fut interrompu par le deuxième énergumène le plus bruyant de la salle après Naruto. Kiba qui s'était mis entre les deux jeunes hommes en les serrant dans les bras.

« Hey les gars, comme ça va !? »

« Ça pourrais aller mieux si tu ne m'étouffais pas… » Rétorqua Shikamaru qui essayait de séparer de l'emprise de Kiba.

« Désolé, désolé… » Il lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Shikamaru et Saï « Mais j'ai quelque chose pour nous, Ô hommes seuls que nous sommes ! » Il sorti de derrière son dos une immense bouteille de Vodka. « Achetée spécialement pour l'occasion ! »

« Gênant… » Pensa Shikamaru.

« Mais Kiba, c'est toi le seul homme célibataire de la soirée non ? » Dit Saï toujours aussi concis.

« Alors oui, mais ça n'a aucune importance ! Regardez autour de nous ! Hinata ne lâche pas Naruto d'une semelle pour l'empêcher de boire, Chôji est dans le même cas avec Karui, et les autres filles font leurs autres soirées dans la chambre là-haut ! C'est donc à nous trois de nous faire notre propre soirée ! » Il claqua la grande bouteille sur le bar et rempli trois shooter.

« Calme toi Kiba, j'ai promis que je n'allais pas trop boire ce soir… »

« T'inquiètes pas Shikamaru, juste un ou deux histoire de nous désinhiber pendant qu'on parle, promis ! » Il donne un shooter un Shikamaru.

« Bon, juste un… »

* * *

Mais quelle erreur.

Depuis quand faisait-il confiance à Kiba pendant leurs soirées ? Juste un… Mais Kiba, ce vicieux, se resservait toujours au fil de la discussion et en reproposait toujours à Saï et lui-même. Il disait toujours : « juste un dernier » pour que Kiba arrête de le harceler. Mais au bout de trois ou quatre shooter (à combien en était-il d'ailleurs ?) il ne pensait même plus à se battre, mais juste à l'obéir…

Le monde tournait autour de lui. Kiba était parti subitement au toilettes (très certainement pour vomir en vue de tout ce qu'il avait pu boire) et à côté, Saï affichait une image pitoyable. Le pauvre avait la joue collée contre le bar, dans une flaque de Vodka. Les yeux fermés, il déblatterais des paroles incompréhensibles avec un grand sourire béat.

Avachis sur le comptoir du bar, il essaya de réveiller Saï en secouant son épaule.

« Hé Saï, reprends-toi mon vieux… »

Ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux, bien que sa tête soit encore collée contre le bar.

« Hey 'maru, t'es à l'envers ! »

En tant normal, Shikamaru aurait soupiré d'exaspération, mais là, il trouvait ça… Logique.

« Désolé, j'arrive. »

Il s'assit sur le tabouret du bar et colla sa tête à coté de celle de Saï contre le bar.

« Tu sais 'maru, j'ai toujours du mal à exprimer mes sentiments, mais je crois que j'aime vraiment Ino… »

Désinhiber comme ça, Saï n'était vraiment plus le même que d'habitude.

« Tu sais Saï, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour toutes ces affaires-là, je trouve ça gênant, mais je crois comprendre depuis que je suis avec Temari. »

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'a fait avec Temari ? » sorti innocemment Saï.

Shikamaru déglutit. Ils en étaient vraiment là ? A parler aussi ouvertement sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? Il devrait peut-être l'arrêter avant qu'il fasse une bêtise.

« Parce que moi, avec Ino, depuis qu'on à commencer à- »

« Attends ! » Coupa Shikamaru, il se resservit un shooter de Vodka, pour… Pourquoi déjà ? Pour oublier demain tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre de compromettant sur Ino, qui pourrait avancer la date de sa mort peut être ? Il le bu d'une traite et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami. « Je t'écoute ! »

« Je disait donc, depuis qu'avec Ino on à commencer à le faire, j'ai appris pleins de choses très intéressantes sur les relations amoureuses et les femmes. Tu savais que tu pouvais te servir du Ninjutsu dans ces cas-là ? Notamment pour- »

Subitement, Shikamaru n'écoutais plus du tout Saï, il l'entendait, mais les informations ne parvenaient plus du tout à son cerveau. Pourtant, il lui répondait quand même, en mâchant ses mots…

« Tu à vraiment fait ça ?! » S'exclama Saï toujours aussi lointain.

« Hein ? De quoi ? » Demanda Shikamaru perdu.

« Bah ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« Je sais plus Saï… » il s'affala encore plus sur le bar, s'allongeant presque dessus.

« Hé les gars… » Kiba débarqua pour se mettre entre les deux ninjas affaler sur le bar. Il chuchota « J'ai vomi sur le parterre de fleur, vous croyez qu'Hinata va m'en vouloir ? »

Saï et Shikamaru regardèrent Kiba d'un air confus.

« Ça dépend le type de fleurs, c'est peut-être bon pour elles… » Dit naturellement Shikamaru.

« Ça dépend aussi de la couleur du vomi. » Sorti Saï.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire.

« Je crois que vous avez trop bu les gars… Attendez. Vous avez vraiment fini la bouteille sans moi ?! »

Les deux ninjas levèrent les yeux vers la dites bouteille en verre effectivement vide.

Tout était flou pour Shikamaru. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant bu, ni à qu'elle moment, mais le résultat était là.

Et il était totalement ivre.

« C'est pas grave, je vais aller en chercher une autre ! » S'exclama Kiba avant de quitter le champ de vision réduit des deux hommes.

« Je crois que c'est le moment de s'enfuir avant de faire un coma éthylique. »

Saï se leva, mais étant totalement ivre, il failli s'éffondrer si Shikamaru ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Viens, on va aller prendre l'air. » L'assistant du Hokage mit le bras de son ami autour de son épaule et ils sortirent dans le jardin.

« Ça va aller mon pote, respire un grand coup. » Shikamaru posa son ami en position assise par terre et il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette. Une fois trouvée, il en mise une en bouche et tenta de l'allumer, mais sans succès.

« Rhaa, pourquoi ça marche pas ?! »

Saï leva les yeux vers son ami avec un air amusé. « Peut être parce que tu l'as mise à l'envers dans ta bouche et que tu essaie d'allumer le filtre ? »

Le fumeur se rendit compte de son erreur et explosa de rire et réussi enfin à allumer sa cigarette.

« Chuis mort… » Il se laissa tomber à coté de son ami qui avait toujours le même air béat sur son visage. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si souriant ? »

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit même pas et s'allongea dans l'herbe devant lui.

« Saï, tu va t'enrhumer si tu restes là… »

Il disait ça, mais il n'avait plus du tout la force d'aller le chercher, sa tête lui tournait, et il rigolait juste de la situation. Puis, tout d'un coup, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et Temari suivit d'Ino débarquèrent.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Naruto m'a dit que vous étiez sortis… Je peux savoir ce que fais Saï par terre ?! » S'exclama Ino furieuse d'un coup. Elle alla retrouver son copain allongé par terre tandis que Temari lançait un regard furieux à Shikamaru.

« Tu aurais pu aller le chercher au lieu de le laisser là-bas ! »

« Je sais… Mais c'est marrant… » Et il explosa de rire, malgré le regard assassin de Temari. En tant normal il aurait été effrayer par sa copine, mais là…

« Tu es totalement ivre. »

Ino s'approcha des deux en supportant Saï autour de son épaule. « Je vais aller le coucher dans la chambre d'ami, vous avez beaucoup bu ? » Demanda-t-elle à Shikamaru toujours avec le même regard assassin, comme si elle lui en voulait.

« Peut-être une bouteille à nous trois, mais chuis pas sûr, Kiba est parti entre deux… » Il répondait désormais d'une voix trainante et il affichait le même air béat que Saï avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Ino soupira bruyamment et dit à Temari qu'elle la laissait avec lui pendant qu'elle emmenait Saï dans la chambre.

Désormais seul à seul avec Shikamaru, elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir des réponses à ses interrogations.

« Donc, il suffit que j'aille parler une heure avec les filles pour que tu te retrouve dans cet état-là ? » Furieuse, elle s'assit à côté de son copain totalement ivre.

« Bah au début j'ai juste dit un verre à Kiba, mais il à insister pour un autre et un autre… Et Saï m'a parler de choses compromettantes sur sa vie sexuelle avec Ino, et comme je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter j'ai préférer boire pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il allait me dire… »

Temari était partagée entre le rire et l'agacement, mais dans cette situation, le réprimander ne servirait à rien, et il savait qu'il était plein de bonne attention et que il avait au moins essayer de ne pas trop boire.

« Au moins, tu à essayer… » Elle prit place à ses côtés, par terre. « Tant que tu à passer une bonne soirée c'est le plus important… »

Sentant qu'elle s'était radoucie, il posa sa tête contre son épaule, et murmura un « Je t'aime » pour tenter de se faire pardonner. « Ino t'a raconté des choses intéressantes je parie ? »

« Des choses sur sa relation avec Saï, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, elle est toujours radieuse et souriantes. Donc on à échanger des choses sur nos relations, entre filles… »

« Hé bah ça doit pas être brillant de mon côté pour l'instant… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'aime toujours, même si le grand génie de Konoha peux être un grand imbécile parfois. »

Shikamaru voulu l'embrasser, mais ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent pas les siennes, mais plutôt sa main.

« Tu pense sérieusement que je vais t'embrasser alors que tu pue l'alcool et la cigarette ? Aller vient. On rentre. »

Temari aida Shikamaru à se lever, mais à peine sur ses deux pieds, celui-ci s'écarta pour vomir à côté de la porte. Une fois qu'il ait terminé sa besogne et confondu Temari en excuse, celle-ci le raccompagna dans la chambre d'ami et le coucha dans le lit à coté de Saï en lui posant une bassine entre bras. « On en reparlera demain. » Puis elle lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de redescendre avec le groupe d'ami.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru, Saï et Kiba furent sévèrement réprimandés par leurs copines pour certains et par Naruto et Hinata et ils furent de corvée de ménage en particulier Kiba pour le parterre de fleur qui avait anéanti.

Une fois tout le monde rentrer chez eux, Shikamaru s'était excusés au près de Temari. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, durant la soirée elle avait appris que c'était Kiba qui les avait insisté à boire, et elle lui à assurée que la prochaine fois, elle s'occuperait personnellement de son cas.

Rassuré, il se couchèrent tout les deux dans le lit, surtout Shikamaru et sa gueule de bois qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.


	2. Growth

Bonjour et bienvenu dans ce deuxième jour du ShikamaruWeek 2019 !

Pour plus d'informations sur l'événement, n'hésitez pas à aller sur le Tumblr de **ShikamaruBase** et pour la liste des thèmes, vous les avez tous dans le premier chapitre !

Les thèmes du jour 2 :

Growth / Résolution

Thème choisi : **Growth** ( Croissance )

* * *

Malgré leurs emplois du temps, Shikamaru et Temari trouvaient toujours au moins un créneau dans la semaine pour s'entrainer ensemble.

En effet, ce n'est pas parce que le pays est en temps de paix qu'il faut se laisser aller ! C'est ainsi que ce dimanche fu consacrer à l'entrainement, le jeune Shikadai âgé de sept ans restait en arrière dans le jardin à les regarder combattre avec intérêt.

Le jeune Nara avait déjà vu plusieurs sessions d'entrainement de son père et de sa mère. Comme il était encore trop jeune pour rentrer à l'académie ou pour malaxer son chakra, il analysait toujours les entraînements en espérant un jour pouvoir les imiter.

Shikamaru composa ses mudra et tenta d'avoir Temari avec son ombre, mais connaissant bien son mari et ses habitudes, elle sauta en prenant appui sur son éventail pour esquiver. Dépourvue de son arme, elle composa les signes et envoya une rafale de vent avec ses mains en direction de Shikamaru.

Mais celui-ci connaissait également parfaitement les habitudes de combats de sa femme, il esquiva facilement la technique et il se préparait à la frapper à l'endroit ou elle allait atterrir, quand soudain il sentit une rafale de vent au niveau de sa jambe.

Il s'interrompt et examine sa jambe pour voir son pantalon en dessous du genou déchiré et quelques gouttes de sang perler.

« Bravo Temari, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mais comment à tu fait pour envoyer une rafale de vent par derrière alors que tu étais en l'air ? »

« Ce n'était pas moi… » Elle pointa du doigt quelque chose dans le dos de Shikamaru.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit son fils, Shikadai, debout et tremblotant les larmes aux yeux. « Je… Je suis désolé ! J'ai essayé de faire comme Maman et c'est parti tout seul, je suis désolé… »

Ébahi par cette événement inattendu, Shikamaru et Temari croisèrent leurs regards et rigolèrent doucement.

Temari s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas Dai, ça veut juste dire que tu grandis. Tu vois Shikamaru qu'il n'a pas tout hérité de toi ! »

Il sourit au souvenir de sa femme presque exaspérée de voir son fils lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mis à part les yeux, Shikadai avait beaucoup hérité de son père au niveau physique, mais aussi au niveau de la paresse, signature des Nara.

« Je vois ça… Je vais nettoyer ça et je reviens ! »

« Je suis désolé Papa… » S'excusa le jeune Shikadai.

« Ça va aller fils, j'ai vu bien pire. Mais bravo pour cet exploi ! »

Puis il rentra dans la maison pour désinfecter et mettre un bandage autour de sa jambe. Quand il revint dans le jardin, il vit Temari demander à Shikadai comment il avait fait, en le corrigeant sur sa posture, la manière de composer les signes.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus fier de son fils qui grandissait de jour en jour et de Temari qui affichait un grand sourire, heureuse de voir que son fils avait hériter du vent.


	3. Tradition

Jour 3 du Shikamaru Week ! Du coup c'est parti pour les deux thèmes du jour : Citation / Tradition. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur le Tumblr de **ShikamaruBase** pour voir toutes les autres participations ! ^^

Thème choisi : Tradition

* * *

Le trio Ino-Shika-Chô est l'équipe la plus connue de Konoha.

Il était de tradition pour les héritiers des clans Yamanaka, Nara et Akimichi de former pour chaque descendances une équipe.

Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji était la seizième génération. Elevées ensemble depuis l'enfance, ils étaient comme des frères et sœurs. Ils étaient infaillibles sur le travail d'équipe. Du moins c'est ce que le génie du groupe, Shikamaru, croyait.

« Qu'elle galère. » Dit-il à voix haute.

C'était l'une des rares fois depuis que le trio faisait une mission qu'ils étaient en telle difficulté.

Toutes les formations avaient échouées. Shikamaru avait beau se triturer l'esprit avec des plans comparable au Shôgi, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la faille de leur ennemi. Ils étaient à trois contre un bon sang ! Comment cet homme arrivait -il à tenir encore debout sans aucunes égratignures ?!

« C'est tout ce que le fameux trio Ino-Shika-Chô peux faire ?! J'attendais mieux d'une équipe qui a su tant faire parler d'elle pendant la guerre… » dit l'homme déçu.

Mais d'où sort-il ? Kakashi, le Hokage, les avaient envoyés en mission car selon les rumeurs un homme se mettaient à chasser et tuer tous les survivants de la quatrième grande guerre shinobi. Une sorte de chasseur de primes qui n'agissait que pour son propre intérêt. Il avait vu clair dans toutes les stratégies de Shikamaru et esquivait avec aisance les attaques du trio.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué avec une lenteur pareille… Au moins, je vais avoir une belle somme après avoir ramasser le légendaire trio de Konoha. » L'homme pris appui sur ses pieds et prépara son attaque. « Essayez au moins de m'amuser ! » Il sauta et disparu aussitôt.

« Ino ! Essaye de sentir son chakra ! » Lança le Nara.

« J'essaye ! » Cria la blonde. « Mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à le détecter, c'est comme s'il disparaissait complétement de la zone et réapparaissait subitement pour- » Elle fut interrompue par un coup derrière la nuque qui l'assomma complétement.

« Ino ! » Cria Chôji au loin.

« N'en dis pas trop malheureuse ! » L'homme se tenait dorénavant derrière Ino qui était au sol. « Ça m'en fait une ! » Et il re disparu.

« Réfléchis Shikamaru, réfléchis… Comment arrive-t-il à se téléporter comme ça ? » Le maitre des ombres se tritura l'esprit, cherchant toutes les solutions possibles, examinant tous les gestes de l'homme, la posture, la technique…

Chôji voyait bien que son meilleur ami ne parvenait pas à trouver la solution, il regardait nerveusement autour de lui d'où pourrait venir la futur attaque, quand soudain il senti une lame traverser son dos et ressortir par ses côtes.

« Enfoiré… » Chôji grinçait des dents et saisi la lame du Ninja. « Je vais t'avoir… » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Il s'effondra par le même coup qui avait mis Ino au sol.

« Il n'en reste plus qu'un… » Dit doucement l'ennemi en direction de Shikamaru.

« Chôji ! »

Allez Shikamaru réfléchis ! Un ennemi qui se téléporte, qui attaque ses ennemis par surprise dans le dos… Mais oui !

Il se mit dans son habituelle position de réflexion, les doigts liées ensembles devant lui pendant que son ennemi re disparu devant lui.

Il resta ainsi attentif au moindre bruit environnant, à chaque bruissement des feuilles environnants, au son du vent…

L'attaque de l'ennemi vint exactement comme l'imaginait Shikamaru. Par derrière. Au dernier instant il étendit son ombre tout autour de lui en forme circulaire et parvint enfin à attraper l'ennemi qui avait malgré tout planter son sabre dans le dos de Shikamaru.

« Oh tu a réussi à m'avoir… » souri le chasseur. « Mais tu va réussir à bouger avec une épée plantée dans le dos ? »

Il avait raison. Shikamaru souffrait. La lame ressortait devant, il sentait que ses sensations le quittaient. Il fallait en finir maintenant.

« Tant que tu es dans mon ombre, tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Et je n'ai pas besoin de bouger pour ça. » Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il composa les signes et lança sa technique. « Etreinte mortelle de l'ombre. »

L'ennemi tomba au sol dans un grand fracas et il relâcha sa technique.

« J'ai gagné… » La vision de Shikamaru s'assombrissait. Il perdait trop de sang et la lame toujours plantée en lui le faisait souffrir à chaque respiration. « Bordel, il était beaucoup trop gênant… »

A son tour, Shikamaru s'effondra et sa conscience la quitta…

* * *

Voilà, je sais c'est frustrant comme fin hein ! x) Normalement, il y a une suite de prévue demain, mais comme je suis en plein demedéménage, ça va ettê compliqué sans PC…

A tres vite donc si tout ce passe bien pour les prochains thèmes : Tears / Proposal.


End file.
